Takuya: Everything you want
by Wing Moon
Summary: Summary again: Takes place in ‘Home again: Takuya Returns’. Well what will happen if Takuya really stopped himself from going back to the Digiworld? What happen to the Sprits and digi Tamers? Does Takuya still remember the Digi tamers or the Digiworld
1. Going Home

Summary again: Takes place in 'Home again: Takuya Returns'. Well what will happen if Takuya really stopped himself from going back to the Digiworld? What happen to the Sprits and digi Tamers? Does Takuya still remember the Digi tamers or the Digiworld? Is everything the same as before, even without him? All will be answered in my story 'Takuya: Everything you want.'  
------------------------ ------------

Author's Note (please read): I don't own Digimon! I don't even own songs! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ------------------! Sorry --U, and please review (No flames!). One thing, I only remember a little of the episode so don't get mad if that did not really happen. So go easy on me please, thank you.

-------------------(---------------------------(-------------------------- -------

Digimon owns by: ummmmmm the TV people? Clamp? I think.

This story own by: Me/Star fighter Heart (I think ,too.)

Edited by: Sister/Moon Fairy and Me

Song by: Vertical Horizon, Nickelback and more. Don't know what names of people are.

Story/Stop talking/ Sorry I talk too much but it is chapters long, it's not short OK thanks.

Key: Flashback and when something changes places

P.O.V. (rare may not use)

-Song-

/Thoughts/

Now for story.../Finally/

Title: Takuya: Everything you want

Chapter one: Stop then what?

Takuya (in Digimon form) looks at himself thought /Is this right thing to do/ He took one more glimpse at him self then thought /They don't need me right now.

They're good without me...Sorry guys if I ever made things bad for you.../

Then when the elevator Koij got out Takuya made himself stay by saying "its only a dream, go home." That took a lot of time to make the other Takuya stay but at last when Takuya was going to get on the train. Takuya pushes himself down and train was gone and well...

Digiworld

Koji was look out from hiding and was about to evolve to Lowomon and a bright light covers everyone...

Back with the two Takuyas 

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" yelled both Takuyas then the Human Spirit and Beast Spirit including the D-tectors went through the Train station to the Digiworld. Then...

Digiworld

/What the/ though Koji then Takuya's symbol came over everyone then there was a big crash. Everything was deleting around them! "Come guys we got to get out of here before we get deleted!" yelled Koji running and with the others to the hiding places where the deleted area wasn't there.

In different places in the Digiworld

Both the Human Spirit and Beast Spirit including the D-tectors went around and around each other then...disappeared into darkness.

Takuya 

Takuya woke up in his house ( bedroom) everything looks the same then he went to the kitchen to see his brother drawing and his mother talking to his father.

Takuya saw cake and then it hit him. "Mother did I ask to go out anytime?" asked Takuya looking puzzled like he just came back home and he really never went to the Digiworld,

but he did.

"Honey no you didn't .Why did you go out the window Takuya? I told you..." Said Takuya Mother cut off form Takuya saying

"No mother I didn't go out the window I'm just asking." he Said walking fast to chair where the cake was. /So I didn't go to the Digiworld maybe it was just a dream/ thought Takuya.

But what happen to the others...

Digiworld 

"TAKUYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! taking a deep breath then Takuya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Leader!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Fire leader!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Out of breath, falling backward)" yelled everyone

To be continued

uthor note ©: please review! 10 review from different reviewers and then I will continue or give me some good reviews.

Bye- star fighter heart


	2. SchoolRules!

**Summary again: Takes place in 'Home again: Takuya Returns'. Well what will happen if Takuya really stopped himself from going back to the Digiworld? What happen to the Sprits and digi Tamers? Does Takuya still remember the Digi tamers or the Digiworld? Is everything the same as before, even without him? All will be answered in my story 'Takuya: Everything you want.'**

**This story own by: Me/Wing Moon (I think ,too.)**

**Edited by: Sister/Moon Fairy and Me**

**Song by: Vertical Horizon, Nickelback and more. Don't know what names of people are.**

**Key:**

**Flashback and when something changes places...**

**P.O.V. (rare, may not even be use)**

**-Song-**

**/Thoughts/**

**I don't own Digimon or anything expert for some charaters.**

Chapter 2: School...Rules!

_**Preview of last chapter:**_

_**Nevertheless, what happen to the others...**_

_**Digiworld**_

"_**TAKUYA! (taking a deep breath then) Takuya!Leader!Fire leader!WHERE ARE **_

_**YOU! (Out of breath, falling backward)" yelled everyone.**_

_**End of Preview**_

"TAKUYA WE'RE LATE!" said Takuya little brother.

Takuya groaned and got off his bed. When he stood up and stared at his refection.

"Morning" said Takuya.

When he got his clothes and got out his bedroom. He looked at the clock and saw it was already 10 minutes to 9:00!

"LATE!" yelled Takuya who now just run out the door.

As our hero goes to school, we go back to the digimon world...

Koij and gang was tried form trying to find their leader but it was no use. They couldn't find him.

"When we do find that stupid goggles boy... I going to give him a price of my mind!" said J.P. with his fist in the air.

"What if...he...was DELETED!" said Tommy.

"Or worse he joined the bad guy group!" said Zoe.

As the group were talking Koij was deep in thought.

/What was that light? Where is that kid when you need him! Was there.../ thought Koij but cut off when Zoe asked.

"Koij weren't you with him last before he disappeared?"

Koij look at her and then frowned. Then without replaying, he turned around and walked away.

"WAIT KOIJ IS IT THAT A YES OR A NO!" yelled J.P. chasing after him.

Back with Takuya...

Takuya was late again and had to stay out the class and wait for the next period class to go.

While he was waiting, he looked at the flower tree outside.

/Remind me of somewhere but where.../

Suddenly the class was over and a group of kids came towards Takuya. There were exactly five kids in the group.

The first one was a girl (the only girl in the whole group too) and had Pink hair that was up to her shoulders. She had green eyes, a min-skit, and a t-shit with the words 'Cutie'.

The second one was a little fat and orange hair. Blue eyes (AN: YU-IG-OH! XD sorry I just had to say that. ;) and short pant, and with a short sleeves t-shit.

The next two were twins. One had short hair and the other a little long then a regular that was in ponytail. They both had green eyes and had green hair. One had a long sleeves t-shit and the other had long sleeved t-shit with the words 'Lonely Wolf'. They both had short pants.

The last one was a little short and had a hat with the words 'Basketball' on it. He had black hair and brown eyes. He had a short t-shit and a little long pant.

"Morning Midnight!" said the orange head one.

"GINO! He meant Morning Takuya." said the girl.

"Morning" said the twin 'Lonely Wolf' on it.

"Morning Lanny" said Takuya.

The other twin smiled and said "Your alarm clock again?"

"Yup, Len" said Takuya smiling back.

"Hi" said the kid with the hat.

"Hi, Tino" said Takuya. "April, so what did we do today?"

The girl looked at Takuya and made a small smile. "We did the usual 4 problems and then we start to do chapter 7 in out math book."

"Thanks"

The gang started to go to their next class.

Outside on the tree...

"Takuya come back before it's to late...Takuya" said a voice but then disappeared.

Inside...

"Huh" said Lanny looking out the window.

"What wrong bro?" asked Len stopping to know what happen to his brother.

"Nothing" said Lanny starting to chance up with the group.

"Wait for me!" yelled Len.

/I thought I heard someone call Takuya name. Maybe it just me./ thought Lan who was now behind the group.

Back with the digi gang..

Koij was sitting on the ground waiting for one of the train to come. While the other yet again tried to catch their breath.

"OK that it! Guys we need rules!" said Zoe.

Everyone expert Koij looked up at her.

"Why" said Everyone.

"Because I think it is better this way. 1) No more secret! Got that." said Zoe.

Some nods and one mumble of a "Yes".

Then she went on...

"2) Everyone in a team so we have to work as a team!  
3) If anyone finds infor---" said Zoe cut off when there was a big BANG.

Koij got up and his jam dropped.

Back in school with Takuya...

School was over and the oceans of kids were emptying out.

"Bye guys!" yelled Takuya as he started to walk home.

When Takuya got home...there was no one there.

/Where is everyone/ thought Takuya.

Then his cell phone started to glow.

'**TBC'**

**AN: Thanks for reviewing! Sorry it took so long but I was just waiting to get 10 reviews and lol when I did (and it was fast) I had a test. Oh, I was just wondering do you want couples in the story. Like Zoe X Kouij or something like that. I think I am going to redone the one chapter. Therefore, if it says 'Updated' and you do not see another chapter. I'm just remade the chapter one OK. Well thanks to follow for reviewing:**

_**Kailey Kanbara- Yea, I know what you mean. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Takouji04- lol, that OK! 0.0 PUH-LEASE! Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**LotusStar- Thanks for reviewing! Yea, he still remember now but that all going to change in the next few chapter.**_

_**(AAAAAHHHHH) Sorry Ms/Mr. Smile face- I'll think about but thanks for reviewing!**_

_**flamon- Thank you for reviewing!**_

_**PrincessSakuraTenshi12- Thank you very much and for reviewing.**_

_**takuya- Ok I think I get what your saying to me. Your saying if he lost his memory then he wouldn't be going though this whole thing. Yes but I don't thing effort that much... like the grandfather paradox or time. I'll think about again but thanks for passing that thought my mind. Thanks for reviewing too!**_

_**TaRe-ChiBi- lol, yea you right but short is more like me. Longer is just a little hard for me but I hope this long enough for you. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Flame Saber- Thank you!**_

_**Dragi- Thanks for reviewing! You too good luck with your stories.**_

_Next time in 'Takuya: Everything you want':_

_A lion type digimon came out of the smoke._

"_---" yelled Everyone._

"_Takuya isn't going to come back...with his memory." said ---._

_Kouij said with a frown on his face. "WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?"_

_The loin type digimon looked at Koij and frowned back. "You're the one to talk"_

_Back with Takuya..._

_The light grew more and more bright._

"_WHAT THE!" yelled Takuya covering his eyes._

_Then something hard fell on top Takuya and hit him._

"_HUH!" said Takuya before landing on the ground..._

_Byeand REVIEW PLEASE!_

_Until next chapter!_

_Wing Moon_


	3. Missing Link

**Summary again: Takes place in 'Home again: Takuya Returns'. Well what will happen if Takuya really stopped himself from going back to the Digiworld? What happen to the Sprits and digi Tamers? Does Takuya still remember the Digi tamers or the Digiworld? Is everything the same as before, even without him? All will be answered in my story 'Takuya: Everything you want.'**

**This story own by: Me/Wing Moon **

**Edited by: Sister/Moon Fairy and Me**

**Song by: Vertical Horizon, Nickelback and more. Don't know what names of people are.**

**Key:**

**Flashback and when something changes places...**

**P.O.V. (rare, may not even be use)**

**-Song-**

**/Thoughts/**

**I don't own Digimon or anything expert for some charaters. Also I'm going to use the Dub version name… **

Chapter 3: Missing Link

_**Preview of last chapter:**_

_**Back in school with Takuya...**_

_**School was over and the oceans of kids were emptying out.**_

"_**Bye guys!" yelled Takuya as he started to walk home.**_

_**When Takuya got home...there was no one there.**_

_**/Where is everyone/ thought Takuya.**_

_**Then his cell phone started to glow.**_

_**End of Preview**_

A dark shadow flew into a cave. The shadow made little attempted to sound quit. Even if the sound of it's feet ran like the wind through the cave didn't wake up the owner of the cave. The bright light that shine through the this thick dark cave would have. The shadow tried not to piece the 'thing' that brighten the cave like the sun came to visit it this everyday. If it only this 'thing' wouldn't show the only thing that fear it…

As light seem to dwindling as it came to many point of the cave. A little sweat dripped off the face off the shadow. He wiped it off irritable and made a little anger noise. **Never** in it's life did this happen. **Never** in it's life was it feared of anything. Then this thing comes and turn his world into chaos. Well, if the owner of the cave like the thing that he got then it's good. If not---

A chilling laugher echoed through the cave. Then as if lighter came past the top of the cave and hit the ground. If it was someone else and didn't know this cave like the back of it's head. Then it would have ran like madly without another thought. But here the shadow looked at the spot where the thing that flew in like lighting. He stared and then smile.

Some might have laugh their eye out if they saw what was there. Well for first the figure was as tall as the cave was and had black and grey coloring. Well what was hilarious about the figure it was a big…bunny. With a clown uniform! However, even it was a bunny with clown uniform it was the strongest digimon it ever knew. The bunny was the one who turn the shadow stronger and better. The bunny was one who helped the shadow know that everyone in it life was a big lie. The bunny made these 'emotions' and more lower to nothing. That why the shadow brought this maddening 'thing' to the owner.

The bunny made the chilling laugh into a small chuckled and said, "My Duskmon what a pleasure is it to see you. What did you bring me?"

The shadow that was clearly Duskmon now stepped closer to the bunny. He brought out the 'thing' without make any other movement.

"What is that?" the bunny asked with a hint of happy in it's voice. "Is it what I think it is?"

Duckmon looked at him telling the big bunny to take or leave it.

The bunny smiled and took the 'thing' and laughed.

With the others…

A lion type digimon came out of the smoke.

"Agunimon" yelled Everyone.

"Takuya isn't going to come back...with his memory." said Agunimon.

Koij said with a frown on his face. "WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?"

The loin type digimon looked at Kouij and frowned back. "You're the one to talk"

Back with Takuya...

The light grew more and more bright.

"WHAT THE!" yelled Takuya covering his eyes.

Then something hard fell on top Takuya and hit him.

"HUH!" said Takuya before landing on the ground...

Back with the bunny…

The bunny which we now know that is Cherubimon smiled at D-tectors as fractal code started to spin around the it. On the slips of fractal code you could see some memory of the Takuya and company. However, Cherubimon frowned even through half of his plan was working the other half wasn't. First even through he had the D-tectors it was useless with out the Human Hybrid and Beast Hybrid. He was sure they would have been in the D-tectors seen they Spirit Evolution and whatnot with the Beast Hybrid. He clutched D-tectors in his hand which should have broke but didn't. He looked at the D-tectors and then throw his head back laughing uncontrollable. He had a _even_ better plan.

Back with Takuya…

Takuya groaned has he lift his head. While he looked around started to feel hopeless. Why? He was about to find out…

/Takuya Kanbara…/ said a voice.

Takuya looked around more hopeless trying to find out who was saying that.

/Don't fret child I'm here to solve a problem of your./ said the voice soften.

"W-w-what problem?" he asked.

/You not being a good leader or whatnot to your friends./ said the voice.

Takuya stared into space for about minute and then his eye widen.

"Koji…Zoe…Tommy…JP or Gino…Lanny…Len…Tino…April?" asked Takuya.

The voice didn't answer until you could hear a sigh and it replied with /Koij, Zoe, Tommy and JP…who are the other people/

Takuya didn't even reply to the last question he jumped up and was about to run out the door when he felt a sharp pain in his head.

"Ouch…" he said as he lay on the floor.

/…./

Takuya started to move around like he was cage up and he couldn't move.

/Takuya? Where do you think you were going? To save your _friends_…/ said the voice whispering the last part harshly.

Takuya nodded his head.

/Really? You think they need _you_? If you think so why did you come back…why didn't you stay in the Digiworld/ asked the voice.

"W-w-what you mean? Didn't we save the Digiworld already?" asked Takuya.

/Your very funny Takuya of course _not_. You ran away…remember…coming back on Dark Trailmon/ asked the voice seem to getting annoyed.

"I did…I did run away…" Takuya stuttered.

/So let me help _you_ help _them_. Just _forget…_don't worry you can ask Duskmon it's perfectly fine…/ said the voice.

Before he could say anything else to object darkness started to sallow him up.

Back with Cherubimon…

Cherubimon smile grew bigger and then he started to laugh again uncontrollable.

/_Perfect…_/

TBC…

_**Sorry it took a long time to update I had a writer's block. Anyways I just want to explain something before anything else.**_

_**When Cherubimon had the D-tectors (I am going to change it with digivice that I wrote in the chapter so far) in the hand. He was erasing Takuya memory that is why he woke up groaning. However, Cherubimon started to think and then hew gave back Takuya memory. So he could pull Takuya into the darkness just like Koichi. **_

_**Hopeful that didn't confuse you guys more.**_

_**Also I just realize that I was using everyone Dub version name expert for Kouji! Lol stupid me sorry so I'm changing all the names to Dub seen I have already had everyone else name like that.**_

_**I think Duskmon was a out of character I don't know…was he?**_

_**About the couple I got TakKoji that takuya suggest. I'll think about it…**_

_**Anyways I would do a preview for the next chapter but I still thinking of how to shape this so I wouldn't do one for now and anyway please REVIEW! Please again!**_


	4. Two side of coin Part 1

**Summary again: Takes place in 'Home again: Takuya Returns'. Well what will happen if Takuya really stopped himself from going back to the Digiworld? What happen to the Sprits and digi Tamers? Does Takuya still remember the Digi tamers or the Digiworld? Is everything the same as before, even without him? All will be answered in my story 'Takuya: Everything you want.'**

**This story own by: Me/Wing Moon **

**Edited by: Sister/Moon Fairy and Me**

**Song by: Vertical Horizon, Nickelback and more. Don't know what names of people are.**

**Key:**

**Flashback and when something changes places...**

**P.O.V. (rare, may not even be use)**

**-Song-**

**/Thoughts/**

**I don't own Digimon or anything expert for some charaters. Also I'm going to use the Dub version name… **

Chapter 4: Two side of coin Part 1

_Takuya woke up to see a crowd of people stare at him. Looking at his hands with were now claws. He jumped up and started to run. Looking around for a place to hide he saw a train coming closely towards him. Praying a little then jumping on to the train. Barely making he started to look around just see the train stop where he was a minute before. Falling over with a irate look on his face and gawked at two figure with blue hair with one looked familiar….somehow. Looking at the two blue hair figure go through separate entrance the train started again. Digging his claws into the moving train he started to move towards the trains window dropping enough to see the two blue hair figure he gasped. The two were twins or just oddly looked the same seen one had long blue hair and the other short blue hair. Also they seem like two sides of a coin. One side gloomy and angry with a frown hanging on the face. The other was shy and was in his own world. However, even though they looked different they had this aura of wanting something that seem impossible at the time. Also adding to their aura a strange twist. Even though the frowning now loner blue hair figure seem to represent light as the other dark. Blinding twice Takuya almost let go of the moving train what he saw was in place of long hair blue loner was Lobomon and in place of the short hair blue hair was **Duskmon**! Suddenly the train stopped and out went Lobomon moving quit quickly. Before evening moving a inch one thought hit Takuya mind._

_Duskmon is Lobomon brother?/_

With the Chosen Ones…

After the unexpected visit form Agunimon everyone minds were occupied with a thought. However if that didn't happened then they would have noticed tornado winds coming there way. If only there minds weren't busy think about their missing leader they would have seen that they were suck into a giant digimon.

The first one to recover was J.P. as the got up he looked around. See nothing but rocks he walked down until he saw an eye. Looking baffle he fail to notice one thing before he was pushed into this weird eye.

With Tommy…

Tommy felt heavy then he open his eyes he saw a T.V. screen. He turned his head and saw his brother talking on the phone. Before Tommy could register anything that was happening the scene end up with his brother and him having a argument.

Eyes shot open as Tommy felt hot. Not because of the flashback but because it was _hot_. Looking around he almost fell into the one volcanoes. Feeling really small he curled up into ball and before even blinking he went into a flashback.

With Zoe…

"KOJI! TOMMY! J.P.!" yelled Zoe.

As she walked through the forest she could hear the old voices of classmate. Turning her head she saw one making fun of her. She quick turn her head to the front and voice quiet down for now that is. Hearing a crash sound behind her she turns to see three Honeybeemon in a cage. Looking around she shrugged and spirit evolves. When she broke the cage and started to walk away she could hear the voice again.

With Koji…

Koji frowned a little this felt a little bit to familiar for his liking. Acting like a robot he walked in a flower shop. Without a second thought he asked if the flowers he order was ready. He felt like titling his head and raising his eyebrow as the recognizable scene in front of him. He then put his hand his pocket he took out cell phone. Eerie feeling swift into him before he could even try to figure it out something hard hit his head.

Eyes open slow as he looked into the eyes of Duskmon.

With Cherubimon….

Cherubimon was a busy digimon not only did he have the fire Human Hybrid and Beast Hybrid in his grasp but now looking into the ball he watched in pure pleasure as the Chosen ones struggled in one the many eyes there were put into. However this joyous event end suddenly as he saw a blur figure of orange and red. It was suddenly gaining speed a little as it went through the train station that Takuya was in. With a scowl on his face he looked closely as he almost broke the glass ball he looking through.

_/HELL NO! IT CAN'T BE AGUNIMON! CRAP THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!! I STILL HAVE MORE /HELL NO! IT CAN'T BE AGUNIMON! CRAP THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!! I STILL HAVE MORE CORRUPTING TO DO WITH THE BOY!!!!!!!!/ _thought Cherubimon.

Roaring he did the only thing that could be done. With only Duskmon as helper and now that he was occupied with his brother Cherubimon had to take matters to hand.

Even if that meant deleting himself in the progress the so be it!!!!

With Agunimon…

Agunimon felt small as he saw the very wield looks he was getting. However he needs snap Takuya out of the hell hole he going to put himself into. Looking around he found what he been looking for. Taking a deep breath he started to run again.

_/Please…Oh…Please let this work_./

To be continued

_**Starts dodging knives and other objects throw at her Sorry about the short chap. But I'm still trying to figure out how to write this story. Anyways hoped you like it please review does puppy eyes.**_

_**Yup there might be a dark Takuya**_

_**So please review**_


	5. Two side of coin Part 2

_**So sorry that this story disappear for 2 years but I'm back and this story well be updated every month (only if there a test or something keeping me away from the internet). Sorry I changed the rating but there are going to be some little things that are not suitable for kids. Some other things may change to…sorry.**_

Reviews'

_**(since you guys have been so great and wanted to add this to reply to reviews.)**_

warriorseadra- Hmm..you well find out in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing

Angel Born of Darkness- so very true. Thanks for reviewing

takuya- Thanks for reviewing and do you mind if I do a little moments of Takouji? Since it's my first time at Yaoi…

_**Key:**_

Flashback and when something changes places…

P.O.V. (rare may not use)

-Song-

/Thoughts/

"Talk"

Chapter 5: Two side of coin Part 2

Takuya didn't know where the heck he was in but he wanted out. He felt a dread of some sort come over him as he looked around. It was like a palace where all ghost of the past came to diner with you and love to make fun of you for your foolish acts. One of these ghosts came full force when a figure started to from slowly in front of him.

"KENDOGARURUMON!!" Takuya yelled as he pointed a finger that him.

Kendogarurmon didn't turn around but fell limp on the ground in front of him. It took Takuya a while before he realized something.

Kendogarurmon wasn't moving.

"Koji?" asked Takuya as he crawled towards the Koji with caution.

_/_No it can't be_/_ thought Takuya as he remembers very well what was happening.

Suddenly he felt someone hand on his shoulder he turned around and yelled.

It was corpse of his friends.

With Koji…

It was like a nightmare that you can't wake up from when he looked at Duskmon or he thought that was him.

There in obverse was Duskmon who digivoled into a winged- version of him.

Koji had never felt fear or want to run away crying to mother before but this made him want to do it.

Velgemon circled his prey with a sadist smile ready for its jaws to taste the fractal code. It circled one more time before shooting like an arrow down towards its prey.

With Agunimon….

It was like swimming in acid and having a blind-fold on you as tried to move here.

Agunimon waved his arm in the air or whatever it was to see if where he was. It didn't work as he felt more confused than before.

_/_Where is the end of this thing? I need to find Takuya now…shoot, I think I stepped in something….WHAT THE HELL!!/

The ground around Agunimon started to dissolve as he snuck into the ground. Trying again to grasp something he look fretfully around. When his eyes land on someone…

"TAKUYA!!"

With Takuya….

He opened his eyes slowly as he saw Agunimon standing there and not the corpse of his friends.

He sighed in relief as he said, "Agunimon help me out here."

Agunimon looked at him and snorted, "I should have asked Koji to be my panther instead."

Takuya eyes widen then he felt some kind of anger overcome as he said, "Why? Would he be a better leader to?"

"Damn Better." Said a voice behind him as Takuya turned around to see Koji again.

"What?" he asked.

"Because of you stupid leader skill look where I AM?!" yelled Koji.

"Where?" Takuya growing tried of this conversation already challenged.

"WE ARE ALL DEAD!! YOU IDOIT?!" yelled Koji.

That made something Takuya mind click.

When they were fighting Duskmon and everyone listened to him attacked.

Died….they all died….

"NO YOU'RE LYING!!" yelled Takuya running and grapping Koji's shirt.

Koji had a creep smile on his face as he said, "Now you seem to thinking when all is over and done."

"SHUT UP!!" he yelled as he started punching Koji face over and over again.

"_No your wrong, Koji! They are all alive…but I saw…damn._" Thought Takuya as he started to cry and let Koji go.

Koij snorted as he turned around and started to walk away. Agunimon followed with the rest Chosen Ones.

Takuya got up and started running to catch up with his friends. He tried to use his voice but nothing came out.

Everything around started to fade away as Takuya slowed down as tears started to roll down his face.

/You really think crying is going to bring us back?/

Takuya clenched his fist as he swears.

/Do you really think that can pay us back by all that time wasted on your idiotic '_**plans**_'?/

His heart cleched as he fell deeper and deeper into the darkness.

Under the Digiworld…

If listen closely you can hear a heartbeat.

Two red eyes snapped opened.

/I smell….yummy…/

It opened its wings as it started stretching.

/Hmm…fire? That bunny was actually useful…I got to get so engery…/

With Cherubimon…

/YES IT'S WORKING!!/

Cherubimon started dancing around since his plan working.

However, if the bunny was looking closely he could have seen that fractal codes were going into the ground.

_**To be continued….**_

_**I'm sorry a million times! But I really had a bad writer's block but now I have an idea where this story is going!**_

_**If I can go online next month because I think I'm ban to go until my test are over I well update. I promise!**_

_**Anyways since you guys are so great and I appreciate your patients.**_

_**So please review! Flame me if you want…since I do deserve it. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own Digimon. **_

**Reviews' **

takuya- Thank you and thanks for reviewing

_**Key:**_

Flashback and when something changes places…

P.O.V. (rare may not use)

-Song-

/Thoughts/

"Talk"

Chapter 6:

It was like the whole digiworld was at the end of the world stage. It wasn't the weather that was the only thing but the Chosen Ones seem to be not doing a good job.

One was having an inside war against Dark and Light.

One was fight his own blood and he didn't even know it.

The other three were no where to found!

"I knew we couldn't trust them"

"Like we can change anything now…"

"Now that darkness is taking over…"

"I think we should just delete them all!!"

"I agree"

"Me too"

"Yes!"

"Wait!!"

"You got to kidding me! That boy is already on the edge of darkness! How can he save us?"

"You call that reason…because he is FIRE?! THE LEADER!!"

"We can't wait any long we must do something now before HE comes back!"

"We all doomed…"

With the other 3 chosen ones…

"It was truly a nightmare here in the Digiworld." Said J.P

"I know…" said Zoe as she lean against the rock where they were.

"You know this only happened when Takuya…" started J.P. but Tommy stopped him from going any further.

"IT'S NOT TAKUYA FA--" yelled Tommy but was cut off by Zoe.

"Shhhhhh! Ok, Tommy no need to yell." She said as she brought her knees closer to herself. "I wonder where Koji is?"

"I for one think that Koji off the team is an improvement!" said J.P.

Silence fell over the three as another part of the digiworld near them disappeared.

"I'm scared…" whispered Tommy.

J.P. suddenly got up and throws his fist into the air.

"I for one think that we should try finding Takuya or Koji or at least another living thing." Said J.P.

After a while Zoe join in and said, "I think we should try find Bokomon and Neemon!" (**AN: I have no idea what their names are but you can tell me. Thank you)**

Tommy happy agreed asthe three walk right into there doom.

With Koji…

He was confused…no he was down right angry.

Wasn't he supposed to be dead or something?!

Not that he was suicidal or anything he just didn't think he would survival.

But here he was limping towards some unknown place.

/I have a feeling Takuya knows what going on. Where the is he when you need him?/

The last of digiworld hope just disappeared as Koji limp away into the setting sun of the digiworld.

Under the Digiworld…

Something twitched you can hear again a heart beat.

"It almost time…."

With Cherubimon…

He felt weak for some reason.

"Oh well" he said as he shrugged his shoulder.

He should have paid more attention. Then he would have known he wasn't going to make to see his plan through.

_**TBC**_

_**Sorry for the short and lame chapter. I don't think I will be able to update in June so see in July! **_

_**Please review!**_


End file.
